Kirino Suzumiya! Chapter 2!
by StockinCutie
Summary: Kirino has a new mission! Hunting down a dark angel, killing every demon that passes her way! Will Kirino save the day? Hee hee, that ryhmes ouo


A New Mission ?! Kirino Suzumiya

A pouty face was all over the youngest demon Kirino when she ended up taking a mission assigned by her principal at her academy. "Why do I have to do this!" Kirino said with a scream. When done stomping around and acting like a 2 year old brat, Kirino was assigned to hunt down an angel, which has been trying to destroy most powerful demons. Her principal, as said, his name is Natsume Hyuuga, a handsome man indeed,

_~Flashback~_

_"Kirino you have a mission and you have to take it" said the perverted principal. "Natsume.. your acting strange, this is the first you really want me to take a mission, because one, you hate my guts and two, you like seeing me fail in my previous missions.. Thinking about it, you always give me the most live threatening missions all over hell, and shoot, might as well throw in you giving me a knife to kill myself, AND IM ALREADY DEEEEAD!" Kirino said while breaking her glass of tea in anger. "Calm down kirino, we are talking to the person who actually enrolled you in this academy, which is very rare with our principal.." said Kazune. Kirino calmed down and sighed "If only I was principal.. I would kick him out right the minute he appeared in hell" Natsume's and Kirino's anger filling, pain killing, stress driving atmosphere ended with the voice of Kazune. _

_And so…._

"Graaah! Come out here you stupid fallen angel! Make my job more easy!" kirino yelled. With a swipe Kirino turned around and saw blood dripping from her face. On top of a building lied a fallen angel girl with black hair and wings. "She's just screaming to die" kirino thought in her head while grabbing a sword. " A swords battle hm?" the fallen angel said with a pleased smile. "Yes indeed" Kirino said while jumping up in the air and landing with her bloody red demon wings on top of a next building. He two swords clashed in the air with kirino being wounded on her left hand "Thank Hell it was the left hand"kirino said with a freaked out face. Kirino ran away to hide. "Ah geez, me a demon running away from a fight, not only that when I'm on a mission" kirino said with an intense growl.

**Hi hi, time to talk**

**This is a genre jumping book/manga/stuff.. So don't blame me when you see funny scenes serious scenes sad scenes or whatever! :3 bye bye**

Kirino hid behind a building, as the angel lurked for her. She grabbed some bandages from her pocket and wrapped her hand around. She peaked outside to look for the angel, but she was no where to be found. Blood was coughed out by Kirino when a sudden attack from behind appeared, by the angel.

The angel chanted something that goes like-

"Oh lord, let this demon die and rot where she has come from

May her soul perish and be ripped by the heavenly angels of your womb

Set mercy on thou soul"

The angel threw Kirino out away from the building and laughed and said "So weak! I thought demons were powerful, but you are a disgrace to your kind, haha!" the angel walked away laughing maliciously and Kirino was passed out on the ground.

A few hours later

"Nngh..What…happened.." Kirino moaned as she woke up opening one of her eyes to see where she was. "Gah!" She got up and looked around and she was next to an unfamiliar man, lying on the bed.

o.O

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kirino screamed as she jumped off the bed and she saw all she had on was a night gown. "….." Kirino ran back to the bed and pinned the man down "Who in the devils are you?! A molester? Pervert? Peeper?!" "What…No, Kirino, it's me, Kazune!"Kazune said while slowly moving his hair around.

"K-Kazune?!" Kirino gasped as her face turned red and got off Kazune.

"I am so sorry!" she bowed her head deeply in apology. "Well…Er…It's fine" Kazune said awkwardly.

"What happened to me, Kazune? All I remember was being hit by that angel and passing out"

"Yeah about that, Kirino, what the hell happened out there? The whole staff, no, all over HELL is pissed with you" Kazune said in an angry voice

Kirino stuttered and growled at Kazune. "Why is this MY fault?! She got me from behind, how was I supposed to know?! Why are you being mean, huh?!"

"BECAUSE you are in MY care, living at MY home, so the ultimate blame will be transmitted toward ME" Kazune backfired at Kirino. "Well…I don't want to live with a person like YOU to begin with! I mean, you and that perverted teacher got me into this mess, why should I care if you get the blame?" Kirino yelled.

"And..and..Why the hell would I want to be a demon ANYWAY?!"

Kazune stared at Kirino with his eyes open, and sucked his teeth. "Whatever…Let's go back to the principal before we get into more trouble" he said as he sighed and walked to the academy. "W-wait! I need to get dressed-" She was stopped at her words as she was picked up by Kazune and jumped from building to building. "Kazune…I'm sorry, for being mean" "Well it' fine, because the principal could be ten times worse" Kazune said as he laughed. And Kirino laughed with him.

They arrived at the academy and the principal was loosing it

"WHERE IS THE ANGEL, IS SHE DEAD? ALIVE? IF SHE IS ALIVE, LITTLE KIRINO, I WILL EXPELL YOU ON THE SPOT" Natsume screamed as he was running around his office, which was in utter chaos.

"Well, she isn't dead, hence, the reason why I am here. Principal, I cannot do this mission, I have a wound behind my back, which would have been fatal, I am not going to loose my dignity as a demon, but I am not going to loose my life, as a demon" Kirino declared as she stood tall and stared into the Principal's eyes with her white silky hair covering her read eyes, which she moved out of the way in a few seconds. "Well Kirino, I have to come clean" Natsume sighed as Kirino had a confused face, and he continued. "None of the other high class demons would take the case, and the juniors won't take it either, so it was all lowered down to you."

"W-what! Wait what about Kazune! He is pretty brave, right?" Kirino exclaimed.

"His guardian won't allow him" Natsume said as he rested his hand on his forehead

"Then…I don't have a choice, do I…?"

"I am sorry Kirino, but please, help us out here" Natsume pleaded with worried eyes.

"I'll do it! For my home! :D!" Kirino smiled and she muttered "And now I can get revenge on that dummy Angel!"

Kirino is back in the game! Will she murder the angel, or will the angel murder her!?

To be continued on chapter…3!

TY FOR READING!


End file.
